Curse
by pururukuru
Summary: Semi-Canon. 10 Oktober, tanggal dimana insiden Kyuubi yang menewaskan banyak korban jiwa, tanggal dimana perang dunia ke empat terjadi, apakah tanggal itu terkutuk? Akankah hari itu akan menjadi hari yang 'bersejarah' bagi pasangan Naruto dan Hinata? RnR.


Hinata berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk pasar di pagi hari. Warga tampak antusias melihat ikan yang masih fresh, sayuran yang masih segar dan bahan-bahan makanan pokok lainnya. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu di luar daftar belanjaannya hari ini. Malah sesuatu yang tak perlu di tulis dan dirinya akan selalu ingat.

Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

* * *

Warning!

 **Canon**. SingkatJelasdanPadat. Mainstream? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak, bisa jadi! Sepesial pake telor untuk ulang tahun Naruto, 10 Oktober.

RATE T

GENRE Family, Romance, sedikit humor, satu per tiga puluh dua hurt

Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto, kalau fic ini punya pururukuru

Pairing sesuai Canon (Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Uzumaki)

 **LIKE? RnR, Fav & Foll Pliss!**

 **Don't LIKE? RnR, Fav & Foll too!**

 **Summary : Semi-Canon. 10 Oktober, tanggal dimana insiden Kyuubi yang menewaskan banyak korban jiwa, tanggal dimana perang dunia ke empat terjadi, apakah tanggal itu terkutuk? Akankah hari itu akan menjadi hari yang 'bersejarah' bagi pasangan Naruto dan Hinata?**

* * *

Dirinya bingung memikirkan hadiah ulang tahun apa yang cocok untuk suaminya tercinta yang akan berulang tahun ke dua puluh dua besok. Ia senang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari esok. Dari tahun ke tahun Naruto selalu melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, mungkin karena biasanya memang tidak ada yang mau mempringatinya. Hari ulang tahun, hari kelahiran Naruto sama dengan mala petaka bagi penduduk desa. Banyak warga desa yang kehilangan anggota keluarga tercinta mereka pada hari itu. Jadi banyak yang menganggap tanggal 10 oktober adalah hari yang terkutuk.

"Hinata-chan!" seru seseorang berlari dengan anjing yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Akamaru?" Hinata langsung merendahkan tingginya, menekuk kedua kakinya, ia membuka tangannya lebar. Akamaru yang mengetahui sinyal dari Hinata langsung berlari dan melompat ke dalam dekapan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah besar, Akamaru!" Hinata mengelus-elus punggung putih Akamaru. Akamaru menikmati belaian Hinata dengan senang.

"Hey, kau tidak kangen denganku!" ujar Kiba sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, ia merasa dikacangin Hinata dan Akamaru yang sedang melakukan temu kangen.

Hinata bangkit berdiri, tak lupa mengambil tas belanjaannya yang sempat terjatuh. "Tentu aku merindukanmu, Kiba. Oh ya, Kiba, apa kalian ingat besok hari apa?"

Kiba memandang langit diatasnya sembari sebelah tangannya memegang janggutnya yang telah memanjang. Kemudian, ia menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya pelan.

"Bukankah besok sepuluh Oktober? Menurutku hari itu tidak ada yang spesial, hari itu kan hari dimana insiden kyuubi dan perang dunia ke-4 kan?" tanya Kiba dengan mimik wajah agak bingung.

"Iya, kau benar. Arigatou, sepertinya aku harus membeli ikan sebelum kehabisan. Jaa ne," Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiba dan Akamaru. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang tau mengenai ulang tahun Naruto. Sepertinya hari ulang tahun Naruto memang hari yang terkutuk. Tidak, Hinata harus bisa merubah pandangannya terhadap hari spesial itu.

Di dekat kios sayur, ia kembali bertemu dengan beberapa teman seangkatannya, seperti Temari, Ino, dan Tenten. Ia kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tanggal berapa besok? 10 oktober ya? Aku harus membayar cicilan rumahku! Terima kasih telah mengingatkannya, Hinata."

"Besok? 10 Oktober? ASTAGA, aku lupa besok batas pengumpulannya! Hokage bisa marah padaku! Arigatou, Hinata!"

"10 Oktober? Perang dunia ninja ke-4? Hanya itu yang ku tau."

Ia juga bertemu dengan Shino, Chouji, Sai dan Shikamaru di depan kedai Dango.

"Bukankah hari itu hari yang bersejarah dalam dunia Shinobi, kau tidak mungkin melupakannya kan, Hinata?"

"Entah, apa mungkin hari itu hari tanggal kau menikah dengan Naruto? Ah, kurasa bukan tanggal itu seingatku."

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanggal itu memangnya? Seingatku aku tidak memiliki janji apa pun esok."

"Apa aku harus membeli cat baru besok?"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya, ia sedikit lesu mendengar pernyataan yang diajukan teman-temannya. Semua temannya tidak ada yang mengingat hari bersejarah bagi Naruto. Hinata kembali sampai di rumahnya.

Rumahnya kosong dan tidak ada siapa pun. Ia mulai membuka buku resep masakan, ia sudah membaca buku itu sebelumnya dan bahan-bahannya juga sudah ia beli semuanya. Hinata mulai mengeluarkan telur.

SIIINGGGG

PRACHK

Tiba-tiba Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung terjatuh. Pandangannya memburam. Ia sempat menyebut nama suaminya sebelum pengelihatannya menggelap.

.

.

.

"Nanadaime! Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa harus secepat ini?" ujar Sakura yang ikut berlari di belakangnya, seorang pria bermuka pucat juga ikut dalam formasi tim ini. Naruto memimpin di depan, sedangkan Sakura dan Sai sempat beberapa kali tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Naruto terus melaju, ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sakura memandang jubah hokage yang bertuliskan nanadaime dari belakang, terdapat banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

Sakura menyantuh bahu Naruto, berusaha menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto tersentak, ia terhenti di salah satu dahan pohon. Sakura mencengkram bahu Naruto, menariknya sedikit hingga ia bisa melihat mata Naruto yang seharusnya memiliki warna biru secerah langit. Naruto sekarang memakai mode sage, sebegitu khawatirkah ia sampai memakai mode itu dan berlari super cepat?

"Naruto-sama, dengar, ada apa denganmu? Kita sudah melakukan tiga perempat jalan dari Suna ke Konoha, dari setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba kau berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Memangnya ada apa, apa yang terjadi pada konoha?" tatapan Naruto masih layu, entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, ada yang ingin ia tanyakan. Sai hanya memandang perdebatan dua sahabat di depannya.

"Ada chakra lain yang kurasakan di sekitar Hinata, walaupun kecil chakra itu selalu bersama Hinata. Siapa ia? Kenapa ada orang yang selalu bersama Hinata? Hinata belum pernah dekat dengan seseorang sampai kemana pun bersama, kecuali aku. Ini aneh, Sakura-chan, aku merasakan chakra asing," Ia memandang wajah Sakura lekat-lekat, gadis itu seperti menahan tawa.

"BUAHAHAHA! Dasar Naruto bodoh! Meski pun, sudah menjadi hokage, tetap saja sama-sama bodoh," tawa Sakura pecah, ia tak kuasa menahan tawa di depan hokage yang seharusnya ia bersikap hormat dan menjaga sikapnya.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Naruto ya Naruto. Kau harus banyak belajar, nanadaime-sama," komentar Sai dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, dibilang senyum, itu bukan senyuman, di bilang datar, masih ada ekspresi di wajah pucat itu.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Apa yang lucu? Apa yang salah?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bingung.

Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang basah, perlahan tawanya mereda. "Ada 'dia' di dalam Hinata kan?"

"Apa? Kyuubi? Hinata tidak mungkin mempunyai biiju kan?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sulit sekali membuat pemuda ini mengerti. "Bukan baka, sesuatu yang lain. Dia itu perempuan dan bukan Jinchurikki."

Naruto memegang dagunya, berusaha memecahkan petunjuk dari Sakura. Chakra berasal dari manusia atau biiju. Hinata perempuan dan bukan jinchurikki. Apa kalung yang dialiri chakra? Tidak, ini menghasilkan chakra. Perempuan ya? Manusia? Chakra dalam jumlah kecil? Apa?

"Dasar tidak peka! Cepatlah jangan terlalu lambat, ini kabar bahagia!" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Senyuman mulai tergores di wajahnya, ia langsung memeluk Sakura dan Sai secara serempak.

"Arigatou! Kalian memang hebat, sampai tidak terpikirkan olehku," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya yang membuat seorang Sai merasa jijik sekaligus senang.

"Selamat ya udah jadi A-Y-A-H!"

"Selamat nanadaime-sama! Apa perlu ku panggil papa atau tou-chan atau tou-san atau otou-sama?" ujar Sai dengan nada mengejek.

Mereka tertawa bersama mengingat Naruto dan Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan mempunyai keturunan. Mereka mulai memikirkan akan mirip siapa anak mereka nanti, mirip Naruto atau Hinata. Mungkin saja keduanya, warna rambut Naruto, model rambut seperti Hinata dan mata byakugan khas klan Hyuuga, dipadu dengan kemampuan pengendalian chakra angin dari Naruto, tak lupa tanda seperti garis di setiap sisi pipi.

.

.

.

Selusin telurnya pecah semua, diakibatkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berkedut dan merasa sangat pusing. Untungnya ia cepat siuman. Hinata berjalan ke kamarnya, ia berpikir lebih baik mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar dari pada ia menjatuhkan bahan-bahan lainnya.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia memandang dinding kamarnya yang terpajang foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Mengingat itu membuatnya merasa senang dan merasa lebih baik.

"HINATA! HINATA!" Naruto langsung memeluknya dengan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Hinata langsung merasa seperti kehabisan nafas gara-gara pelukan Naruto yang terlalu erat.

"Ada apa Naruto? Bukankah kau masih ada pelatihan di kantor?" tanya Hinata sembari mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan Naruto. Seharusnya jam segini, ia berada di kantor dan mempelajari pelajaran untuk menjadi Jounin. Selama ini, Naruto masih berada pada tingkat gennin dan ia berlatih keras agar bisa ikut ujian Chunnin. Kedua kalinya ia ikut ujian Chunnin, ia dikalahkan oleh Konohamaru, hanya karena ia memakai mode sage yang dilarang saat ujian Chunnin. Namanya juga Naruto, ia tidak pernah membaca atau pun mendengarkan peraturan sebelum ujian dimulai.

Setelah perang dunia usai, untungnya ia dapat mengikuti ujian Chunnin lagi, hampir seluruh peserta ujian chunnin menatapnya dengan aura pesimis yang mencekam. Hinata dan hampir seluruh penonton hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat peserta lain yang malah ingin menyerah sebelum test pertama dimulai.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil sampai di tingkat akhir. Lawannya seorang ninja dari desa Ame yang kewalahan dengan Naruto yang selalu menghindar kemana pun ia menyerang dan di akhiri dengan lawan yang kehabisan chakra. Tentunya ia tidak ingin calon istrinya melihat kekalahannya 'lagi' atau sampai Hinata harus ikut turun ke medan pertempuran ujian Chunnin, menyelamatkanya 'lagi', itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Tidak, bunshinku sedang mengurusnya. Apa kau perlu bantuanku disini? Mungkin merapikan vas bunga atau mengecek kesiapan acara besok?" Naruto memeluk Hinata lagi, Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Naruto yang terbalut jaket oren kebanggannya.

"Tidak,"

"Naruto-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Kau bau,"

"Apa? Ah etto-" Hinata menarik Naruto ke kamar yang akan mereka tempati besok. Hinata mengambil sebuah baju yang masih terbungkus rapi bersama plastiknya.

"Ini untuk pernikahan besok? Kerennya!"  
"Pakaian pernikahan kita besok baru selesai kemarin, gomen ne aku baru menyerahkannya hari ini," Naruto memperhatikan gaun Hinata yang dihias dengan benang-benang emas, menambah kesan elegan kepada sang pemakai, sedangkan Naruto memakai pakaian yang dipakai pengantin pria pada umumnya di tambah aksen gold.

"Ya, sepertinya ukurannya pas untukku, Arigatou!"

Esoknya, pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata telah dilaksanakan. Mereka mengadakan acara resepsi di tanah lapang dekat air terjun tempat Naruto latihan dulu. Sekeliling mereka dilengkapi dengan pohon sakura yang bermerkaran dengan indahnya. Kelima kage, Killer bee, Leo, Minna dan semua orang yang Naruto kenal dekat ia undang ke pestanya. Pesta pun berlangsung meriah dan berjalan dengan damai. Ia pun mendapat hadiah pernikahan yang tidak terduga, seperti barbel dari Lee dan Guy-sensei, tiket liburan bulan madu dari Shikamaru dan Temari, voucher ramen dari paman Teuchi, voucher makan di restoran mahal untuk tiga orang dari Chouji, gulungan jutsu misterius dari Tsunade, buku Icha Icha Tactics bekas dari Kakashi, dan berbagai hadiah unik dari teman seangkatannya.

.

.

.

HOEK

Hinata malah merasa mual dan pusingnya bertambah parah. Ia mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya di wastafel kamar mandinya. Ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga leher. Ia sendiri malah jadi sedih tidak bisa memasak ramen spesial dan berbagai hidangan untuk Naruto hari ini. Mengingat kata ramen, membuat Hinata malah jadi senyam-senyum sendiri. Suaminya itu punya moto yang aneh dan mungkin hanya suaminya itu pecinta ramen sejati, bahkan sebelum ia masuk akademi ia sudah merasakan yang namanya ramen. Motonya adalah 'No ramen No life'.

Perlahan Hinata menutup matanya, ia mulai terbuai dengan bunga mimpinya.

PRANG

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, ia seperti mendengar panci jatuh. Tapi, ia kembali mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Seingatnya Naruto sedang ada misi ke desa sebelah, jadi mungkin ia akan pulang besok sore.

KRANZH

Terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang jatuh. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar terbangun. Ia mengaktifkan byakugannya, ada seseorang di dapur yang memiliki chakra cukup besar. Ternyata benar, ada orang selain dirinya di rumah ini. Suaminya sedang memasak di dapur.

Perlahan Naruto sembari membawa nampan berjalan ke arah kamar Hinata. Ia memasuki kamar Hinata dengan bubur sepenuh mangkuk.

"Hinata-chan, kau curang pakai byakugan segala!"

Hinata tersenyum kecut, ia tak menyangka suaminya pulang secepat ini. Ia jadi tidak bisa menyiapkan kejutan untuk Naruto kan.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Hinata-chan tidak senang aku pulang?" Naruto menaruh mangkuk yang berisi bubur hangat di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur Hinata. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata.

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja," Hinata menghentikan ucapannya dan memilih untuk menunduk serta memainkan ujung kedua jari telunjuk. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, dari dulu hingga sekarang istrinya tetap sama saja, memainkan jari dikala gugup.

"Aku khawatir karena itu aku pulang,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak, aku pulang karena misiku sudah selesai," Hinata mengangguk dan merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Dan aku merindukan istri tercintaku yang menungguku dirumah," Hinata langsung nge _blush_ , ia merasa di jahili oleh Naruto. Suaminya itu hanya menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya saja.

"Naruto-kun, jam berapa ini?"

"04.02, memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya buburnya sudah mulai dingin," Naruto mengambil mangkuk buburnya dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Terlalu cair, tapi enak," jawab Hinata jujur. Naruto tersenyum senang, ia berhasil membuat masakan selain ramen cup. Saat Naruto sibuk mengaduk bubur dengan sendok, tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam Hinata. Naruto balik menatapnya.

"Naruto-kun, Otanjoubi Omedatou!" seru Hinata dengan tampang yang pucat.

"Ulang tahun siapa? Aku? H-hinata-chan mengingatnya?" Hinata mengangguk lemah, ia langsung mendapatkan pelukan erat. Mangkuknya di letakan di atas tempat tidur, karena ia terlalu senang bercampur haru, ia jadi tidak sempat untuk menaruh mangkuk ke meja.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, mengecup kening istrinya. Ia merasa menjadi lelaki yang paling beruntung sedunia. Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini.

Hinata menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto, mengusap sudut mata Naruto yang basah."Arigatou, Hinata-chan! Kamu orang pertama yang mengucapkannya, ini sangat mengejutkan," ia hampir lupa dengan bubur dalam mangkuk yang tinggal separuh. Naruto kembali menyuapkan sendok bubur berikutnya. Hinata tidak menolak suapan dari Naruto, karena dirinya sendiri masih lemas dan sekaligus merasa senang karena Naruto mempedulikannya.

"Gomen ne,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku belum bisa memberikanmu hadiah," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang terbaik yang pernah ada." Ujarnya sambil meletakan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong ke atas meja.

"Hadiah dari siapa?"

"Darimu!"

"Hadiah apa memangnya, Naruto-kun? Aku merasa tidak memberikan hadiah apa pun."

Naruto menyentuh perut Hinata dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata, ia benar-benar polos sampai tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Buah hati kita," Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya, ada raut kebahagiaan disana.

Hinata langsung mengaitkan tangannya ke leher Naruto, seketika rasa lemasnya hilang digantikan rasa bahagia. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan penuh haru. Naruto pun mendekapnya dalam.

"Dari mana Naruto-kun tau?"

"Ceritanya panjang,"

"Apa kau sering mengalami gejala sakit seperti ini selama dua bulan kepergianku?"

"Ya, beberapa kali," Hinata memandang lekat-lekat mata suami tercintanya. "Naruto-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Naruto-kun apakan dapur kita?"

"Eh, etto-" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. Ia mulai merapal segel. Seorang bunshin ada disebelahnya.

"Hoam... Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya sang bunshin, sesekali ia mengusap-usap matanya dan terus-menerus menguap.

"Dapurku berantakan, bisa minta tolong bereskan dapurku." Titah Naruto.

"APA? AKU KESINI LARUT MALAM DAN KAU MENYURUHKU MEMBERESKAN DAPUR, SEDANGKAN KAU ENAK-ENAKAN BERDUAAN DISINI? Oh, Kami-sama,"

BUAGH

Naruto terpental keras terkena hantaman sang bunshin.

"KAU MELANGGAR PERINTAHKU?"

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA? MANA ADA MAJIKAN MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN?"

"AKU NARUTO YANG ASLI! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT RAMEN CUP LIMITED EDITION NANTI!"

"KAU BERANINYA ANCAM-ANCAM SAJA!"

"Naruto-kun maksudku Bunshin-san, Naruto-kun bisakah kalian menghentikan perdebatan ini? Biar aku yang membereskannya."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, bunshin Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Dia istriku juga, kita kan s-a-m-a?" ujar sang bunshin enteng. POOF

"AWAS KAU YA!" Bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang setelah mengecup Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menghampiri Hinata, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdiam tak bergerak.

"Hinata!"

PLUGH

Hinata pingsan di tempat. Beginilah hari ulang tahun Naruto yang diwarnai dengan adegan pingsan Hinata dan kekhawatiran berlebih dari Naruto. Pasangan ini memang serasi sekali.

Tidak ada yang namanya hari terkutuk, 10 Oktober bukanlah hari yang terkutuk. Dua insan ini berhasil mematahkan ungkapan yang sering dikatakan banyak orang.

Esoknya, Naruto mendapatkan kejutan dan berbagai hadiah dari teman-teman seangkatannya. Mereka hanya merahasiakan kejutan untuk Naruto beserta istri tercintanya. Ulang tahunnya tahun ini benar-benar yang terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan.

THE END

Puas? Puas kan ya. Gomen ne kalau ada kekurangan, bisa langsung bilang di kolom review.

Alasan membuat fic ini karena lagi ada ide dan Fic NaruSaku karya puru udah ada dua, jadi biar impas, NaruHina juga jadi dua fic yang berbeda. Fic selingan memperingati hari bersejarah sekaligus hari yang dikenal terkutuk, 10 Okt. 15. Membuat fic ini memang tidak begitu lama, hanya waktu mengedit yang agak butuh waktu.

Readers, pururukuru kan author baru, jadi belum hafal yang namanya event-event di dunia fic terutama fandom Naruto. Jadi, tolong bantu kasih tau Puru ya, Arigatou!

Soal fic ANOTHER dan THE BEST GIFT EVER, jangan gamparin Puru ya kalau fic itu belum update. ANOTHER, agak lama buatnya, memerlukan waktu karena puru harus mengaitkan empat latar dan alur yang berbeda. THE BEST GIFT EVER membuatnya di handphone dan masih butuh banyak revarasi. Silahkan mampir ke fic pururukuru yang THE BEST GIFT EVER (NaruSaku, Romance, Humor, AU, T), ANOTHER (NaruHina, semi-canon, family, hurt-comfort, T), Choco and Love (NaruSaku, Romance, Hurt/comfort, AU, T, plot ringan, COMPLETE!).

.

.

.

ARIGATOU! Jangan lupa fav, foll, pm and review!

.

.

.

Pururukuru

.

10 Okt. 15


End file.
